Ciúmes
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Sakura parece apreciar a mudança no comportamento do Anbu moreno do time sete ... até que uma certa loira aparece determinada a ser sociável também. Sai x Sakura oneside Ino x Sai Spoilers mangá 311312


_"Sakura parece apreciar a mudança no comportamento do Anbu moreno do time sete ... até que uma certa loira aparece determinada a ser sociável também. (Sai x Sakura / oneside Ino x Sai ) Spoilers mangá 311/312" _

"**_..."_** Negrito, sublinhado e itálico – Inner Sakura

"..." itálico – pensamentos Sakura

-... Negrito - conversa

_**DISCLAIMER -** Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, senão eu já teria dado um fim nessa enrolação e já teria formado todos os casais _

_**CIÚMES** _

O sol começava a cair no país do fogo, cujo céu outrora azul ganhava diferentes tonalidades de escarlate e dourado, justificando por que Konoha tinha a fama de possuir a vista do mais belo pôr do sol de todos os países shinobis.

Neste fim de tarde, aparentemente tranqüilo, os cidadãos comuns e os shinobis da vila preparavam-se para encerrar suas atividades diárias e retornarem ao conforto de seus lares onde descansariam seus corpos e mentes para novo dia de trabalho duro – pelo menos a maioria das pessoas.

Entretanto, mesmo que maioria esmagadora estivesse retornando para seus lares, no campo de treinamento próximo aos portões da vila da folha era possível encontrar uma pessoa que parecia não importar-se com o fato que o sol escondia-se cada vez mais rápido e que em pouco tempo, a escuridão dominaria a floresta ao seu redor.

O lugar parecia ter sido palco de uma difícil batalha: troncos de árvores derrubadas – algumas partidas, outras arrancadas com raiz e tudo -, rochas partidas e grandes rachaduras no chão como se um terremoto tivesse atingido o local ou a mãe terra tivesse se rebelado e partido o solo em várias partes.

Uma visão que assustaria qualquer um que não fosse previamente avisado que a aprendiz da Hokage estivesse treinando por lá naquele dia... Que por acaso havia sido especialmente ruim.

_**CRAS!**_

Uma nova cratera se abriu no chão assim que a possessa kunoichi socou o solo, concentrando com precisão cirúrgica a quantidade correta de chakra para obter o efeito desejado sem desperdiçar sua reserva de energia pessoal.

"_Quem aquele imbecil pensa que é? " _Os olhos verdes brilhavam perigosamente, o que certamente amedrontaria qualquer inimigo que pudesse cruzar o caminho da jovem médica nin naquele momento.

_**CRASH! POFT! **_

Um chute certeiro partiu o tronco de uma grossa árvore ao meio, derrubando-a no solo e fazendo o chão tremer novamente com o impacto de sua queda.

"_Como ele tem coragem de me chamar de **'BRUXA'** e chamar aquela porquinha idiota de** 'LINDINHA!'**", _Sakura rangeu os dentes, concentrando novamente chakra nos seus punho enquanto os orbes esmeraldas deslizavam pelos arredores, buscando por um novo objeto que pudesse ser golpeado com sua força sobre humana.

"**_Sabe, se você continuar a descontar no ecossistema toda vez que tiver problemas sentimentais, creio que os demais países shinobis vão acabar por nos declarar Class S criminals no Bingo Book por atentados ao eco-sistema"_**Inner Sakura zombou da raiva da kunoichi que pareceu surpresa ao ouvir novamente sua Inner que havia permanecido em silêncio nos últimos dois anos.

_-... -_Sakura não disse nada, concluindo que deveria estar mais esgotada do que imaginava e estava ouvindo coisas. Após sacudir de leve a cabeça, voltou a concentrar o chakra no punho até ser novamente interrompida por aquela voz conhecida.

"_**Bem, a não ser que você tenha desenvolvido uma espécie de visão noturna – e que eu não tenha sido informada - seria melhor que voltássemos para a vila, não acha?"** _

Sakura suspirou.. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente.

"**_Ok... Achei que o seu surto repentino de surdez tivesse sido algo de momento, mas pelo jeito a coisa é um pouco mais séria, não é? Por acaso você percebeu que desde que saímos do hospital sua audição ficou altamente seletiva?"_**Inner zombou de Sakura, fazendo a kunoichi franzir o cenho e cerrar os punhos

"_-Do que diabos você está falando?", _Sakura replicou, irritada. _"Minha audição está perfeita e nunca houve sequer um caso de surdez no clã dos Haruno". _

"**_Vou provar que você está sofrendo de surdez seletiva: qual foi a 1ª coisa que a porquinha disse quando pôs aqueles olhos lascivos sobre o Sai-kun?" _**Inner perguntou, contando nos dedos a primeira pergunta.

"_-Que ele era maravilhoso e muito parecido com Sasuke-kun" _Sakura resmungou, sentindo uma veia saltar na testa enquanto Inner sorria maldosamente.

"**_Por que o Nara não foi almoçar conosco_**?" a Inner perguntou, indicando o segundo dedo.

"_-Porque ele estava com preguiça, como sempre",_ Sakura respondeu sem pensar

"**_Errado, porque ele tinha que ajudar o pai dele a raspar os chifres dos cervos do clã para obter material medicinal. Porque o Naruto praticamente pulou em cima do Sai?"_** Inner contou a terceira pergunta.

"_-Hum.. Por que o Naruto é um escandaloso desastrado?",_ a kunoichi chutou, após um pensar por algum tempo.

"**_Tsc, tsc... errou de novo..Porque Sai-kun quase chamou o Chouji de gordo, e você sabe como ele fica ... irritado quando chamam ele assim."_** , Inner sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, emendando outra pergunta:"_**Qual foi o apelido que o Sai-kun deu para a porquinha?"** _

"_-'Lindinha'",_ a voz saiu num tom de escárnio, arrancando novas gargalhadas da Inner.

"**_Finalmente você acertou alguma coisa"_** , Inner Sakura provocou a kunoichi que girou os olhos, imaginando o que havia feito para merecer brigar consigo mesma:"_**Tudo bem, e para finalizar, onde Naruto disse que vocês se encontrariam para treinar amanhã?"** _

"_-Na ponte, como sempre",_ Sakura sentindo que iria enlouquecer se continuasse a falar consigo mesma por muito mais tempo.

"**_E você era considerada a mais esperta do time 7... Se eu fosse os rapazes, pensaria duas vezes antes de permitir que você me operasse... Sabe-se lá se você não ia acabar cortando coisas que julgasse desnecessárias por engano"_** , Inner continuou sua provocação, fazendo um gesto que indicava uma suposta castração, deixando Sakura completamente vermelha."_**Vocês não tem treino como um time amanhã, Naruto vai encontrar o Sannin pervertido e Sai-kun disse que voltaria até a biblioteca para devolver alguns livros."** _

_**-... -** _Sakura ficou muda por alguns instantes enquanto sua inner fazia um sinal de vitória, irritando-a ainda mais_ "Ok, reconheço que estou distraída mais que o normal hoje... e o que isso tem de mais?'",_ a médica–nin questionou enquanto começava a caminhar de volta para sua vila, apertando o passo ao notar que a escuridão da noite já vencia os últimos raios de sol que pareciam teimar em não ir embora.

"**_Se não for muito difícil, você pode me dizer o que as perguntas que você acertou tem em comum?"_** , Inner perguntou maldosa, o que deixou Sakura desconfortável ao chegar numa conclusão que não lhe agradou.

"_-Todas elas envolvem o baka do Sai_?", a jovem resmungou dando de ombros em uma atitude infantil.

"_**Você chegou bem perto dessa vez... Todas elas envolvem o boca aberta do Sai e a Ino-porca. E sabe por que? Porque você está morta de ciúmes dos dois. "**_

"_-VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO! Eu com ciúmes daqueles dois?Nem pensar! Se a porquinha quiser ficar com baka do Sai, melhor para mim, eu vou ter o Sasuke-kun só para mim quando conseguirmos trazê-lo de volta para Konoha.",_ a kunoichi bradou para sua Inner, recusando-se a aceitar a situação em que se encontrava.

"_**Oh, claro... Talvez a justificativa mais plausível seja que você tenha sido pega num genjutsu que bloqueou os seus cinco sentidos sensoriais básicos, e que fez com que você prestasse atenção apenas nos dois pombinhos. Sabe, acho que eles tem tudo para serem o casal mais badalado de Konoha"**_

**_-ELES NÃO SÃO UM CASAL!_**Sakura externou sua raiva sem perceber que havia vocalizado seus pensamentos, ou que por acaso ela já se encontrava bem em frente aos portões de Konoha - o que chamou a atenção dos dois guardas que a olharam de forma estranha, mas que por conhecer a fama de pavio curto da aprendiz da Hokage, se limitaram a trocar olhares confusos entre si e voltar a seus postos em seguida.

Sakura não conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que sentira tanta vergonha em toda sua vida.

Ok... Talvez ela estivesse sentindo ciúmes do repentino interesse de sua futura-ex-melhor-amiga-futuro-item-de feijoada com o futuro-ex-colega-de-equipe-candidato-a-eunuco.

Talvez... Mas só um pouquinho.

Vendo que a médica-nin ainda estava reticente em aceitar o óbvio, Inner Sakura armou-se de toda sua munição para dar o golpe final:

"_**Bem, vou refrescar sua memória e provar que seus cinco sentidos básicos estão em pane por que você está morta de ciúmes: acho que já provei meu ponto de vista com relação à audição não é? "**_

Sakura não teve como contra argumentar, para deleite de sua Inner que continuou o relato maldoso.

"_**Sua visão me pareceu comprometida, visto que você não conseguia desviar o olhar dos dois pombinhos apaixonados... algo que comprovou que seu tato não anda dos melhores! Tsc, tsc... onde já se viu beber o molho de soja? Acontece que você estava muito mais preocupada em prestar atenção no 'tato' da porquinha que havia agarrado o braço do Sai-kun para perceber que a forma do seu copo de chá era completamente diferente do copo de molho de soja – o que também acabou por prejudicar seu paladar."**_

Novamente a jovem não encontrou argumentos para rebater os fatos listados por sua outra personalidade, sentindo uma sede terrível ao recordar do gosto forte de molho de soja que acabara engolindo por engano – e que a fizera ter a impressão que tudo que comera depois desse incidente tinha o gosto salgado do Shoyu - inclusive a sobremesa.

Mas se a jovem de cabelos róseos ainda não tivesse desaprendido a contar, ainda faltava um sentido – o olfato. Seu amor próprio gritava desesperadamente para que ela tirasse um pouco da razão de sua Inner, fazendo surgir o lado sarcástico de Sakura:_"-De qualquer forma sua teoria está furada",_ pensou assim que chegou em frente à residência dos Haruno e o pesado portão de madeira, provocando sua Inner certa que não havia nada de errado com o sentido remanescente._ "Ainda que o que você tenha dito até aqui esteja certo, falta um sentido não é? E eu garanto que não há nada de errado com meu olfato". _

Um sorriso felino surgiu no rosto de Inner Sakura, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha da kunoichi.

Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa.

"**_Será mesmo?",_** Inner questionou enquanto fazia um gesto para a kunoichi checar os arredores, **_"você não esta sentindo um aroma que destoa deste lugar?'_**

A ninja congelou ao ter seus sentidos tomados por um agradável aroma de flores campestres... mais precisamente das flores Cosmos, as suas favoritas. Os orbes verdes deslizaram de uma ponta a outra do quintal procurando pela origem do perfume floral que tomava completamente seus sentidos,

Pegando uma kunai no seu holster, Sakura pôde localizar uma figura parcialmente oculta pela escuridão da noite próxima à porta de entrada, aproximando-se lentamente com a intenção de surpreender o intruso, mas antes de atacar sua vitima, a jovem acabou sendo surpreendida por ela.

**-Até que enfim você apareceu, Bruxinha... Eu já estava começando a pensar que você havia sido raptada por algum lunático da inquisição e que precisaria ser resgatada**, Sai zombou dela e saiu da penumbra, exibindo mais um dos seus mais cativantes sorrisos.

**-Como se eu precisasse ser resgatada por um baka igual a você, Sai. E posso saber o que você está fazendo na porta da minha casa a esta hora** - Sakura retrucou, irritada com sua Inner que fazia observações interessantes sobre o sorriso do rapaz e que lamentava o fato dele não estar vestindo o usual uniforme ninja que proporcionava uma visão privilegiada do abdômen definido do moreno – **Pensei que você tivesse se oferecido para acompanhar a Ino-Porquinha até a casa dela... o que aconteceu, por acaso ela enjoou de você e já te dispensou?** .

"**_Ok... Se isso não foi um anuncio em néon piscante escrito 'ciúmes' não sei o que foi_**" Inner Sakura emendou gargalhando.

"_-Oh, cale-se", _Sakura escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, inconformada pela bandeira absurda que havia acabado de dar.

Talvez fosse a hora de jogar a toalha e reconhecer que estava morrendo de ciúmes de Sai.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrou Sai à sua frente, ainda com aquele sorriso irritantemente cativante no rosto e um bouquet de flores Cosmos em uma das mãos. O moreno pareceu se divertir com o fato de assistir sua companheira de cabelos róseos em choque, e aproveitou o silêncio momentâneo para entregar o presente que ele tinha em mãos.

**-Pensei que pudesse enfeitar sua pira funerária... mas como você não foi para fogueira dessa vez, talvez você aprecie enfeitar seu quarto com essas flores**, o Anbu comentou, desalinhando de leve os cabelos rosados como se estivesse fazendo carinho numa criança. **_- _Espero que goste, elas tem um perfume muito bom**

"**_..." - _**Sakura permaneceu parada olhando para o belo bouquet de flores em suas mãos: avaliou a beleza do arranjo impecável, simples mas de indiscutível bom gosto, onde a beleza das flores eram realçadas pelas folhagens e flores menores que adornavam o bouquet, certamente um dos trabalhos da sua amiga Ino.

Ino era conhecida em Konoha por fazer os mais belos Ikebanas da Vila da Folha.

Entretanto, naquele instante, a duvida que a consumia era: será que Sai havia se oferecido para levar Ino em casa só para comprar aquele presente?

"**_Você não gostou?"_**, o moreno perguntou, olhando-a intensamente. Os orbes ônix de Sai transmitiam uma ansiedade relacionada ao presente nos braços dela, que não pode evitar corar ao perceber o quanto estavam próximos um do outro.

**_-E-e-eu... Gostei muito delas, Sai, obrigada_**, a Haruno gaguejou confusa... – _**O arranjo é simplesmente maravilhoso... Então foi por isso que você se ofereceu para levar a Ino em casa?** _

_**-Sim**, - _o rapaz respondeu sorridente_, - **eu queria mostrar como estou agradecido por você e Naruto me aceitarem como amigo... hoje pela manhã li na biblioteca que as mulheres gostam de receber flores**. _

**_-Oh... Bem, isso é verdade, eu gostei muito do seu presente._** - Sakura sorriu para o moreno que corou também. – **_Você... vai retornar à biblioteca amanhã, Sai...-kun_**?

_**-Sim, eu tenho que devolver uns livros amanhã.. por que?** _

**_-Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de almoçar comigo... por minha conta!_**– com uma expressão marota, a kunoichi tomou coragem para fazer algo que não fizera desde Sasuke havia traído Konoha – convidar alguém para um encontro.

_**-Vai ser um prazer, Sakura.. –chan,** Sai respondeu notoriamente feliz com o convite. – **podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca ao meio dia então? **_

_Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e despediu-se de Sai beijando-lhe no rosto, o que aumentou o rubor no rosto alvo do rapaz que despediu-se e passou a caminhar em direção ao portão da propriedade dos Haruno. _

_O moreno já estava passando o portão quando ouviu a voz de Sakura às suas costas: _

_**-Sai-kun... Como você adivinhou que Cosmos são minhas flores favoritas?** _

_Sai permitiu que um sorriso maroto despontasse em seu rosto alvo, recordando-o da sua rápida visita à floricultura Yamanaka naquela tarde: _

**FLASHBACK  
**_"  
-..**e sempre que eu não tenho missões, ajudo minha mãe aqui na floricultura**, Ino dizia sedutoramente para o belo moreno que observava atentamente os arranjos de flores expostos nas prateleiras. _

_**-São tantos tipos... como alguém consegue saber qual delas escolher**? O moreno coçou a cabeça em sem ter idéia do que agradaria sua temperamental colega de equipe. _

_**-Ah, isso varia de pessoa para pessoa, **a loira respondeu com uma piscadela apontando para um arranjo de orquídeas, **por exemplo, eu amo orquídeas porque elas são sofisticadas e belas, assim como eu! **_

_Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do jovem Anbu que preferiu abster-se de quaisquer comentários, que poderiam acabar em eventuais agressões físicas, limitando-se a sorrir amarelo enquanto Ino continuava seu interminável tagarelar: _

_-**Já as preferidas da testuda são essas aqui, **Ino apontou para outro arranjo com flores do campo**, ela diz que orquídeas não parecem de verdade e que as Cosmos são dotadas...** – Ino não conseguiu concluir sua frase porque Sai havia se adiantado para pegar o arranjo da prateleira no mesmo instante que completava a frase da kunoichi loira. _

_**-De uma beleza casual e inocente, além de um perfume que acalma a alma... vou levar estas ."  
FIM DE FLASHBACK** _

Aumentando ainda mais o sorriso, Sai deslizou os orbes ônix para a médica nin, dando uma piscadela ao responder a questão num tom divertido:

**_-Podemos dizer que foi graças ao meu sexto sentido, Sakura-chan.. nos vemos amanhã. _**, e dito isso o moreno desapareceu num rodamoinho de papéis picados levados para o vento.

Um desses papéis voou até a kunoichi que notou que havia algo escrito nele:

"**_12:00 na biblioteca. Não se atrase ou vai me pagar a sobremesa também, bruxinha._  
_Sai"_**

Sakura teve ânsias de enforcar o rapaz, mas após alguns comentários de sua Inner, concluiu que havia coisas mais divertidas e prazerosas que podiam ser feitas com ele, e que certamente exigiriam que ele estivesse em perfeito estado de saúde, de forma que talvez fosse melhor manter a integridade física do Anbu intacta..

Além do mais, talvez fosse melhor reservar suas energias – só para o caso de ter que fazer uma feijoada com uma certa porquinha se ela passasse a cercar seu adorável colega de equipe.

E isso tudo por que Haruno Sakura não se considera uma mulher ciumenta.

Alguém consegue imaginar o que poderia acontecer se ela o fosse?

_**oOoOoOoOoOo** _

_Olá _

_Após um período infernal de bloqueio, consegui minha inspiração de volta graças ao manga 312 de Naruto que trouxe hints fortíssimos de Sai x Sakura e que fizeram esta ficwriter uma pessoa muito feliz ! E veja, ainda consegui participar do 23º desafio do mundo dos fics, onde deveria ser escrita uma fic relacionada a algum dos cinco sentidos humanos (Visão, audição, olfato, tato, paladar). _

_Quando o Kishimoto havia comentado que iria explorar romance no mangá a partir da 2ª fase, eu esperava algo como Temari e Shikamaru, que ate então pareciam ser o casal mais provável, mas não vou reclamar de ter Sai e Sakura como um casal oficial! Eu quero ver um beijo o.. _

_Meus agradecimentos à Evil Master Naru-l pelo beta e pelo apoio xd _

_Comentários e criticas construtivas sempre serão bem vindos o _

_Kissus _

_Artis _


End file.
